Who said I have to take orders from fate
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if Natsu remembers a girl from before he met Igneel? What if that girl turns out to be Acnologia. What would happen to the story we all know when Natsu decided to tell fate to go fuck itself. Rated m for heavy adult content. Fem Acnologia x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was on the beach relaxing. They had just kicked Grimoire hearts asses right of their island. They had also basically told the council to they can fuck it and die. Or would have if it wouldn't result in being disbanded. Surprisingly it was Natsu that saved Fairy Tail from getting disbanded anyway when he recited and article in the guild contracts that allows the council to even exist. Making anything they had gathered from their illegal investigation preventing them from doing as they liked. Which surprised everyone on the island.

However they didn't dwell on it to long as they all went back to celebrating their victory. What they didn't notice was the slight look of depression that flashed across Natsu's face as they ran back to the camp. However Makarov did notice when Natsu looked to the sky with a look of longing as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Something the matter kid, it's not like you to be this quiet" Gildarts said when he noted how quiet and patient Natsu was being as they fished.

"it's nothing, just got a lot on my mind"

"So you're thinking about that girl again" Gildarts said with a serious look as Natsu had a look of shock

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I ONLY TOLD GRAMPS ABOUT IT" Natsu yelled in panic and rage.

"He told me about those dreams you've been having. He figured I might be able to help you better than he could"

"What all he tell you" Natsu said as he looked at the water

"Not much just you've been having a dream about a girl for as long as you can remember"

"Well there's more to to than that. In the dream I know her, and that wizard Zeref is there two only were all kids and I call him my brother. Then it's just me and the girl when we find a black dragon with read marks. Then I'm sick and the girl puts a mate mark on me and everything goes black and I wake up"

"I have to say that doesn't sound like a dream" Gildarts said in surprise

"What is it then"

"Well I don't know how but those dreams are really memories. It's something that happens to mages every now and again. Where when they sleep you get memories of the future in your head. However yours sounds like that of the past which makes it so I don't know how" Gildarts said as Natsu got up

"Were you going"

"I need to think" Natsu said only for a roar to be heard of epic proportions. Gildarts was shuddering in fear as he recognized that roar. However what was really scaring him was when he looked at Natsu he was in horror of what he both heard and saw from the Dragon Slayer.

"I...I... Impossible…..Sapphire" Natsu said with a look of shock before running off with a look of joy.

As Natsu ran memories were folding his head of his childhood from before he was with Igneel. The memories just keep coming and coming until he got sick and he could tell he died but then he was with Igneel. The space in-between was blank and Natsu didn't get it but he really didn't care right now. He was focused on running.

The rest of the guild was on the beach relaxing. Cana was enjoying the break from her overly concerned father that would give her almost anything if it made her happy as a means to make up for all the lost time between them as she had only told him two years ago when they thought Lisanna had died.

Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman were spending time together and just being happy that there family was whole yet again. They also were teasing each other about their perspective crushes but not loudly enough to have have anyone who was eavesdropping to hear.

Lucy was enjoying time with Loki who was only being flirtatious with Lucy as of recently that no one could understand as he was known for being a playboy.

Gray was trying to avoid juvia and still relax. Even if he enjoyed her obsessive behavior he never had enough time alone to think about how to return her feelings thus why he was so cold to her. As he was hoping that would curve her obsessive behavior just enough for him to get just enough time to figure out the best way to respond to her feelings as he definitely returned them just never had experience with women.

Laxus and the Thunder Legion were checking up on how they all had been. So much so that Evergreen had admitted to her being head of heals for Elfman but wasn't sure how to even broach the subject of even becoming better friends. Of course she made sure they wouldn't tell anyone as she promised should they she would hunt them down, turn them to stone, and then break off everything that made them men before turning them back and shoving it so far up their asses it would be a mouth before they could even take a shit. After which the all promised to secretly help her get Elfman as her man.

Wendy and Carla were tending to the Masters injuries with doranbolt, who had decided to truly join the guild after seeing the take down A dark guild and that was one of the most powerful and still stick together, was working with Happy to get Wendy and Carla everything they needed.

Erza was simply enjoying a piece of cake, and was oblivious to everything around her.

Or that as what everyone had been doing when Gildarts came running out of the Forest after they had heard the roar that had the Dragon Slayers looking to the sky

"We need to leave now, forget about grabbing anything just run" Gildarts yelled only to be drowned out as another roar was unleashed as a black dragon came into sight and closed the gap fast as it was now flying above everyone.

"Crap I was too late. Listen up everyone our only hope is if we channel all of our magic power into the Dragon Slayers and hope there magic works" Gildarts said as everyone quickly listened as the Dragon Slayers charged up their breath attacks to the max. What shock everyone was when the launched them a roar of fire hit the side and made them blow up.

"What the hell flamebrain" gray yelled as he stepped in Natsu's way.

"Out of my way" Natsu said as he delivered a fire enhanced punch to Gray's head sending him flying as Natsu ran past them to Acnologia who had landed and was charging a small breath attack only for Natsu to act as a human wall and take the entire attack as it was unleashed much to the guilds horror as he drops face first to the ground.

"Come on Sapphire, I know that's not all you got. I should know, you used to do hit me with roar after roar when I made you mad as kids remember" the guild heard Natsu say as he struggled to get to his feet as Acnologia raised a hand to its head as it crushed it's eyes closed. As it opened them again everyone was stunned to see normal blue eyes and tears forming

By this time Natsu had reached Acnologia and had put his forehead to its nose only for Acnologia to Glow a mix of blue and black and rapidly shrink until it to the form of a girl who had her forehead against Natsu's with tears streaming down her face as her arms snaked around Natsu's neck as she openly sobbed.

"I thought you were dead how are you even here" the girl cried behind Natsu as all the rest of the guild could see of her right now was flowing black hair mixed with bright blue.

"I did, that much I do know. As for how I'm here I don't know" Natsu said as the Girl fell asleep do to being exhausted.

What really surprised everyone was when the Dragon Slayers yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" they yelled as they charged forward as they watch Natsu stretch his canines with his magic and then bite right into the sleeping girl's neck as they hear her cry out in extreme pleasure even in her sleep.

 **well thats it for this chapter. What's up with Natsu and her the hell is going on, wait for the next chapter to find out. So until then please REVIEW or pm and wait patiently as I am working on my mother storylines as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I really wasn't expecting such a big response. I mean 21 following, 17 favorites, and six reviews you guys are awesome. Thanks for the grate response. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it as much as you liked the last one. Also please pm or Review if you like it or want to see something happen. Last at the end I will have a question for you guys but for now here is the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2**

The dragon slayers had stopped dead in their tracks. They knew how violent a dragon can be and knew the easiest was to see that would be if the pissed it off. So they knew the had to be careful as one wrong move would do just that with Natsu right now. As they weren't fast enough to stop what Natsu was doing. So with this thought in mind they all simultaneously knew Wendy would have to get the answers they wanted as she was like a sister to Natsu.

"Natsu-san what are you doing" Wendy asked careful to keep all the fear she felt right now out of her voice. Natsu however didn't respond he just stared at the woman that lay in his arms as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Hair that had been turned a fiery red that looked like it was made of red fier. (Picture Rias from highschool dxd)

He then moved his arms as he wordlessly pick the woman and walked towards the guild giving them the first clear look of the woman that Natsu had covered in his flames that they couldn't see through.

"Hay Mira do you think you might have something Sapphire could wear for now. I really don't know how long I can keep this up for" Natsu said with a goofy grin despite looking like he had just been through a meat grinder as he had cuts, bruises, and burns all over his front.

"Sure, thing Erza could you help get her to my tent" Mira said with a smile as Erza requiped into her flame empress armor.

"Oh don't worry these flames won't burn anything so you don't need that" Natsu said as Mira and Erza grabbed one arm each and slung it over there shoulders and carried the woman away. Everyone could tell Natsu was waiting for them to get out of sight but didn't know why. They were given their answer sooner than they thought as the light from his flames vanished from. Mira's tent and he collapsed.

Makarov then said they wouldn't leave until both had at least woken up. Thankfully their wait for answers wasn't long as the woman named Sapphire woke up the next day.

"Oh good you're awake" Makarov said as he saw Sapphire move in her sleep hoping it would help her wake up.

"NATSU" Came the loud yell from the woman as she bolted up right with tears.

"Calm down. No need to be panicked he's doing fine. However we do have questions we would like answered" Makarov said in a grandfatherly fashion only to be suddenly tackled to the ground and held down as Sapphire turns savage.

"Take me to him now or I'll end you here and now" Sapphire said with a savage growl not knowing who she could trust besides Natsu. So not wanting to call her bluff he did as ordered.

Once there she saw the the state Natsu was in a new rushed to his side as she watched a small blue haired girl tirelessly work to save his life. She then looked around the area they were in and noticed everyone had the same mark on them Natsu did on his shoulder.

"What's that mark you all have" she quietly asked in a shy manner that they definitely weren't anticipating

"That's the guild mark, it lets everyone know what guild you're apart of" Mira kindly explained as she found it adorable that the most feared creature ever know was shy.

"Guild" Sapphire questioned as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Seriously you don't know why a guild is and they say you're the most powerful Dragon to ever live" Gray scoffed

"well excuse me if the last thing I remember was the beginning of the dragon war before the bastard put a spell on me to control me and trapped me in my Dragon form! Plus I never claimed to be a dragon in the first place" Sapphire said with an attitude as this ice bastard was pissing her off.

"Say what" the whole guild yelled

"That's right. I am human, I just happen to be a dragon slayer and can use an ultimate secret art that can turn me into a Dragon. However it takes almost all of my magic to do so which is the price for such power. So I really can't change during a fight if I want to keep fighting it has to be a day in advance or i'll get killed" She said in a shy manner once again.

"So for the last four hundred years you've been controlled and have no memories of what happened. How is that even possible" Erza asked in shock.

"I don't know, the last thing i remember was zerzer calling me to meet with him and then nothing"

"Zerzer" the guild questioned

"Oh right you all weren't born then. Zerzer is Zeref Natsu's older brother. I gave him that nickname as children because he was always teasing Natsu and me about us liking each other. So I have him a nickname I knew he would hate as pay back. Even if he was right. Sadly not long after that Natsu got really sick and was going to die when I found a Dragon. It began teaching me and I put a mate mark on his wrist and he started to get better but then my Dragon didn't like how much time I spent with Natsu so he killed him. Hah and he was supposed to be the leader of the Dragons that fought for humans. That's why i'll never trust a Dragon again there all backstabbing Bastards that only care for themselves" Sapphire said in an anger. "They all need to be eradicated. I won't ever let another even close to my Natsu" Sapphire whispered in such a soft voice that the other dragon slayers almost couldn't hear it.

"I got to know. You said you gave Natsu a mate mark on his wrist so why did he do it to you on your neck" Gildarts asked

"W…w…..well when it comes to mating be it dragon or Dragon Slayer the girls tend to be more submissive about it. And the male's are more Dominant about it. It isn't always like that though but no the less that is how things often are with the mating process so Natsu placed his mark on my neck as a show of dominance over me as my mate as I already did so with his wrist" Sapphire sputtered out as her face turned crimson out of embarrassment, as did Wendy, and Levy. Gajeel and laxus merely smirked at this as Gajeel glanced at a blue hair girl and Laxus glanced as a white haired bombshell before looking away knowing their next mating season would be their breaking point and would claim their mates knowing Dragon Slayers had a reputation for making their mates fall for them during mating season whether they were willing or not at first.

After that everyone taught Sapphire about what happened from the earliest point that they could and she told them everything about growing up with Natsu and Zeref and the beginning of the dragon war. As the girls forced the guys to leave and then bombarded Sapphire with questions about the details of being a Dragon Slayers mate en, much to her embarrassment.

Sadly their joy was short lived as another Dragon roar was heard. Soon a black Dragon with red markings showed up as Sapphire was clinging to a still unconsciousness Natsu.

"Sapphire have you forgotten your mine and mine alone" the Dragon boomed

"I was never yours. Natsu is my mate and you can never change that you bastard" she yelled in anger

"Then I will kill him and brake you until you forget him I've already killed him once after all. Or you can come with me and I'll let him live"

"You'll never lay a finger on him" Sapphire yelled as tears began to form as everyone moved in-between the Dragon and Sapphire who was still clinging to Natsu.

"And if you want either of them you have to go through us first" the guild yelled out.

"Then so be it you all have sealed your fates" the dragon said as he charged up a breath attack and blasted the Island. After he finished the island was gone

"Now you are dead. I hope he was worth this to you. Sapphire" the dragon spoke before he flue off.

Ok that's it now I would like to know what you guys want out of these two options

 **Harem or no harem for Natsu.**

 **Second option would be Natsu x Sapphire and Lisanna**


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
